


He Sleeps (Love Theme)

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor is so in love, M/M, Mild Smut, Oliver plays the piano, Pretty Woman References, Romantic Fluff, cuz Connor is so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me show you my appreciation.”</p>
<p>Oliver knew Connor well enough to guess his intentions. He slid the piano bench back just enough for Connor to slid in between his legs and stand between his older lover’s warm body and the cool surface of the piano.</p>
<p>Oliver chuckled. “You know… this is all very Julia Roberts and Pretty Woman.”</p>
<p>Connor grinned at the reference. “Well, I am definitely pretty, but I’m not a woman.”</p>
<p>Oliver gave him an appreciative once-over, gaze lingering like a physical touch over Connor’s body. “Definitely not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sleeps (Love Theme)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Conrad’s lovely cover of “Ordinary People”.
> 
> There are also random "Pretty Woman" references made. You don't need to watch the movie to get it. I linked it down there for those who maybe haven’t watched it, so just click on it to see what they're talking about. :)
> 
> The title comes from the piano piece “He Sleeps (Love Theme),” composed by James Newton Howard for the movie, “Pretty Woman.” It is also the piece Oliver played in the fic. Links available below.
> 
> Enjoy.

Connor’s eyes fluttered open and he immediately noticed two things. One, there was an absence of a warm, sturdy, well-loved body beside him, and two, there was music coming from somewhere in his apartment.

Connor sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the soft light streaming in from the window. The other side of the bed was empty and almost cold, and the bedroom door was left slightly open. His sleep-addled mind slowly inched to wakefulness and it took a few moments before Connor finally realized that what he was hearing was the sound of the piano.

Oliver didn’t have a piano in his apart–

…oh, yeah. They were at Connor’s place this time.

“Oliver?” Connor called out. He yawned widely as he pushed the blankets away and crawled out of bed.

Thankfully, the apartment was warm and Connor didn’t have to wrap up as he walked out of the bedroom, barefooted and in a black undershirt and black boxers.

He hid a yawn behind his hand as he walked towards the living room. The sounds of the piano became louder as he got closer, the soothing music actually serving to wake Connor up even more. He entered the living room on silent feet, gaze immediately darting towards the piano in the corner and the man seated in front of it.

It was like a scene from the most romantic, most cliché, most annoyingly cheesy movie in the world.

Oliver was seated in front of the piano dressed in his boxers and one of Connor’s soft red sweaters. His back was to Connor so he couldn’t see the man’s face, but Connor would be content just to watch the rise and fall of those broad shoulders and the graceful flow of those arms.

Connor leaned against the door and watched, captivated by the sight.

Oliver was playing a soft, almost playful melody, plucking the keys lightly and swaying his body along to the music. He was even humming a little and Connor had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a noise.

While he couldn’t see Oliver’s face, Connor knew Oliver was having fun. It made Connor smile.

Connor didn’t really play the piano. Well, he did, but he didn’t do it for fun. He received lessons when he was younger and while many people considered it a talent or a gift, Connor just thought of it as a consequence of being his parents’ son. They were nice enough people, and they were the kind who believed in their child having an extra skillset, or participating in extracurricular programs, or being involved in high-profile organizations and the like.

Connor had picked learning a musical instrument over sports or the honor society, and chose the piano because the instructor was older, hotter, and a total DILF. He was also the one Connor lost his virginity to. The man was at least gentlemanly enough to bring Connor back to his apartment while his fiancé was out and had sex with him there, instead of the cliché of bending him over a piano. Besides, for all his indifference towards the instrument, Connor respected it too much to let himself sully it with a random fuck.

But watching and hearing Oliver play with it stirred different kind of feelings within him, a deeper appreciation and fondness for the piano, and of course for its pianist.

Connor knew Oliver played the piano, but he had never really seen him play. Oliver didn’t have one in his apartment and Connor had never brought him back to his apartment to give him the chance to.

Yet here they were.

The notes slowed and then faded, leaving a pleasant sort of ring in Connor’s ears. He watched Oliver roll his shoulders and stretch his arms over his head, the thick muscles of his shoulders and back shifting under the sweater. Oliver then looked to the side, staring out the window for a moment.

All Connor could see of the man was his side profile, face illuminated by the cool moonlight, but it was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

Oliver murmured something under his breath, too soft for Connor to hear, before he turned back to the instrument. There was an even calmer set to his body, spine softening, and posture softer somehow. He cracked his knuckles first – something that never failed to arouse Connor, because seriously, those fingers, _god_ , – and started to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-EMhA4mOXQ).

Connor stood there, completely enraptured.

The music was beautiful, pleasantly haunting in a way, with a dream-like quality that made Connor feel a pleasant squeeze in his chest. It soothed him, made him smile, though maybe that was more because of the man playing the piece rather than the piece itself.

Oliver was calm as he played, fingers dancing fluidly across the keys and an aura of serenity and happiness emanating from him. Connor could watch him, look at him, _forever_.

Connor let out a soft snort. A few months ago he’d be running for the hills the moment thoughts of relationships or longevity start coming in. Now though, it just… It made him feel settled, happy even. It felt like it was possible with this man, who was caring and sweet, who had such a big heart and an endless patience Connor took for granted.

Connor shook his head to rid himself of those guilty thoughts, not that they weren’t true.

The music flowed through the apartment for minutes, hours, Connor didn’t much care, before it tapered off and faded sweetly into the night. It left Connor with a kind of phantom aftertaste in his mouth, leaving something sweet and silky as moonlight on his tongue.

The moment Oliver’s fingers left the ivory keys, Connor was behind him, arms wrapping around the man from behind and face pressing against Oliver’s cold cheek.

Oliver jolted in surprise before his body relaxed almost immediately. He tilted his chin, pressing his lips against Connor’s temple.

“Hey, you. You almost gave me a heart attack,” Oliver said laughingly.

“Oh, don’t be such a drama queen,” Connor said. He bit Oliver’s shoulder gently when Oliver pinched his forearm teasingly.

Oliver chuckled and rubbed the spot on Connor’s arm with his thumb in slow, gentle circles. “How long have you been there? Did I wake you up?”

Connor shrugged. “Been here for a while, and yes, you definitely woke me up, because you left and now my feet are cold.”

“Now who’s being the drama queen?” Oliver asked, chuckling.

Connor rolled his eyes at him, and ducked down to capture the other man’s lips. Despite suddenly being attacked, Oliver responded immediately, opening himself to Connor’s kisses as easily as breathing. It should scare Connor, just how willing Oliver was when it came to him, how absolutely generous, kind, and loving.

And it did scare Connor, but also endeared him to the man all the more. Connor knew he was lucky, so, so lucky.

Connor pulled back when he felt the strain in his neck from leaning too far over. The glow from the outside was enough to let him see his lover’s face, and Connor grinned at Oliver, all dark eyes and wet, kiss-swollen lips.

“Sorry about leaving,” Oliver said, smiling in apology. He gestured towards the piano. “This is my first time here at your place and when I saw this I… I kinda felt nostalgic, maybe? I’m sorry I played it without permission.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Connor said, running his fingers through Oliver’s soft hair. “And you’re free to play whenever you want.”

Oliver ducked his head shyly, warm palms running along Connor’s arms. “Whenever I want would mean coming here…”

“I meant what I said,” Connor said softly, kissing the spot behind Oliver’ ear.

“O-Oh.” Oliver looked at him, eyes wide and hopeful. It made Connor ache at the thought that his lover still harbored doubts as to Connor’s intentions, though he had reason to be.

“I meant it,” Connor said again. “And that last piece you played was really nice, Ollie.”

Even through the darkness, Connor could see Oliver’s bashful look.

“Thanks, um, it wasn’t… it wasn’t that good,” Oliver stammered. “I mean, the piece was actually really easy. You play piano too, so I know you could even learn to play it, probably better than me–”

“It was beautiful when you played it, Ollie,” Connor said gently. “You are amazing. I was impressed. Consider me wooed.”

The corner of Oliver’s lips ticked up. “Wooed?”

“Swept off my feet, romanced, courted.” Connor fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Oliver laughed softly and it made Connor’s heart stutter stupidly in his chest. He liked making Oliver laugh and he absolutely loved the sound of it, the way it made Oliver’s eyes crinkle at the sides, and how his lips would stretch and curl and show off his adorable teeth and gummy smile.

Connor kissed his temple. “My boyfriend is smart and talented and super sexy.”

Oliver smiled. “Okay, okay. Cut all the compliments.”

“They’re not just compliments,” Connor pressed, rolling his eyes a little.

Connor tilted his head to the side, regarding his boyfriend. Even in the pale moonlight, Oliver looked red-faced at all the praise and attention. Connor knew the other man wasn’t exactly shy and was definitely not a pushover. He knew Oliver was just not used to compliments. It wasn’t because he didn’t think he deserved them – because Oliver actually had a kind of quiet confidence about him, a secure and steady aura that was attractive and admirable – but because he wasn’t praised much by people other than his family, and certainly not (in Oliver’s eyes) attractive men like Connor.

Plus, he and Connor had a really, really rocky start and Connor had a feeling Oliver still felt wary, scared even, that Connor’s affections and admiration were just a prelude to something, a favor, sex, more illegal hacking, free dinner, whatever.

It stung, but Connor knew he deserved it. That was why he invited Oliver in his apartment in the first place when Connor had never invited other people before. It was a small step relationship-wise, but a big step emotionally for Connor and he knew Oliver understood, especially with the way he tampered down his surprise at Connor’s invitation, smiled and simply said ‘of course’.

Connor will just have to prove him wrong then, make up for all he’d done. No matter how long it took. Forever, if he had to.

But here and now, Connor didn’t want any doubts or not-nice thoughts creeping into Oliver’s head.

Connor gave him a peck on the mouth before whispering as lowly and seductively as he could.

“Let me show you my appreciation.”

Oliver knew Connor well enough to guess his intentions. He slid the piano bench back just enough for Connor to slid in between his legs and stand between his older lover’s warm body and the cool surface of the piano. Connor gently lowered the cover over the ivory keys to prevent pressing on them, before leaning back, elbows propped behind him, and long, lean body arching towards Oliver’s always-careful hands and reverent touch.

Oliver chuckled, that little huff that Connor loved dearly. He stroked his big hands along Connor’s ribs and sides down to his waist. “You know… this is all very Julia Roberts and Pretty Woman.” [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNOz7cfQoC0)]

Connor grinned at the reference. “Well, I am definitely pretty, but I’m not a woman.”

Oliver gave him an appreciative once-over, gaze lingering like a physical touch over Connor’s body, and down to the noticeable bulge in his boxers. “Definitely not.”

Connor shuddered when Oliver slowly pulled up his black undershirt, lips pressing in a gentle kiss on the skin of Connor’s belly. Oliver nuzzled the skin and continued showering Connor’s body with kisses up, up, up as he revealed more skin. By the time he reached Connor’s collar and took off his shirt, Connor was a shivering mess, skin fever-hot, face flushed, and breathing heavy. Oliver tugged off his (Connor’s) sweater and stood in front of him, beautiful and warm to the touch. His hands were on the piano and his big arms caged Connor in as he sucked a love bite on Connor’s neck.

Connor lifted a leg, grinding against Oliver for a moment, before stepping on the piano bench and gently levering himself up so he was seated on the piano. Oliver moved to stand between his thighs.

“Definitely a Pretty Woman moment,” Oliver grinned, lust-dark eyes looking at Connor with desire and affection.

Oliver’s hands cupped the backs of Connor’s knees and gently pulled him closer until their bodies were as close as could be. With this, Connor was taller than Oliver and his crotch was pressing against Oliver’s tummy in a teasing friction.

Oliver leaned down, placing kissed along Connor’s neck and chest. Connor tangled his fingers in Oliver’s hair, humming under his breath in lazy satisfaction.

“You make me feel so good, Ollie,” Connor whispered, gently tugging on Oliver’s hair to make him look up. He kissed him, warm and languid despite the obvious heat simmering beneath their skins.

Oliver responded in kind, mouth hot and tongue skillful as he licked inside Connor’s mouth. He nipped at Connor’s lips teasingly before pulling back, making Connor pout, and then pout some more when he felt Oliver’s smile and amused huff against his lips.

Connor couldn’t help the undulating of his hips, grinding against Oliver. He moaned when Oliver’s palms cupped his bottom, helping him rock harder against Oliver’s tummy. He let out a shuddery breath against Oliver’s lips and gasped a little when Oliver surged up to kiss him, hard and forceful but obviously full of affection. Connor pressed back, stroking Oliver’s back, reverent of all that soft, smooth skin that was his to touch.

They pulled back, a little breathless, hands on one another and bodies pressed together. Connor was running his fingers through Oliver’s hair. He fought a shiver when Oliver’s hands moved to his legs and his thumbs rubbed the insides of Connor’s thighs just below the end of his boxers.

“This is hot and all, but I am not lying down on this,” Connor said, nodding towards the piano. “Because seriously, this is cold.”

“Plus it would be a little disrespectful.” Oliver chuckled, leaning up to kiss him softly. “Bedroom, then.”

Oliver helped Connor slide off the piano. Connor leaned up to capture his lips in a soft kiss before tangling their fingers together and leading his lover back to their room.


End file.
